Reflection Deception
by Katkid
Summary: The Digidestined are being kidnapped by people they'd never suspect....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me. Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part I  
  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa stared at the ceiling of her room through the velvety darkness of night.  
  
She had been unable to sleep all night and it was now 1:45am. The soft sheets of her comfortable bed just didn't seem inviting to her that night. She rolled onto her side and looked across her room, most of which was decked in an array of varying shades of pink.  
  
After a while, she decided to watch some TV quietly, hoping it would relieve her insomnia.   
  
Mimi reached to her bedside table and picked up the remote control, then snapped on the TV set. It came on quite loudly and she quickly turned the volume down almost as low as it would go.  
  
Absently, she began flipping channels. A news station, an old black-and-white sitcom, the weather channel and a late night talk show all flashed by.  
  
As she was channel surfing, she felt as though somebody was watching her. She could feel the eyes boring into her.   
  
Quickly, Mimi glanced around the room, but saw no one unless her own reflection counted as somebody.  
  
She shrugged it off and turned back to her television. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.  
  
"H-hello?" she ventured, whispering so as not to wake her parents in the room just down the hall.  
  
There was no answer and, feeling slightly foolish, she returned to watching TV.   
  
All was peaceful until she heard somebody breathing behind her. Before she could turn around, a hand was clamped over her mouth and she felt herself being tied up.  
  
"Mmmf!" she cried out, trying to be heard through the hand over her mouth.  
  
Mimi smelled something odd and felt faint. She tried desperately to see who had tied her up and who had their hand over her mouth, but she couldn't.   
  
Just as she was passing out, she caught a glimpse of her mirror. Oddly, it looked as though she had no reflection...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Mimi, you're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Tachikawa warned, knocking on Mimi's bedroom door.  
  
Mimi suddenly burst through the door, nearly throwing it off its hinges as she did so. She was still wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed," her mother advised.  
  
"I refuse to be seen in any of those ugly pink dresses! Don't we have anything leather? Or anything else black?" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Mimi, honey, you love pink!" Mrs. Tachikawa argued. "Now hurry up and get dressed."  
  
"But pink is disgusting!" Mimi bellowed.  
  
"Well it's all you have right now. You can buy new clothes later," her mother suggested, slightly taken aback at Mimi's sudden change in taste.  
  
Mimi sighed and answered: "it's such a pity that I'm viewed as an airheaded mall rat" before quickly racing into her room and throwing on her pink dress.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi opened her eyes to a strange flickering light. She shook her head and noticed that it was firelight from a few torches mounted on a stone wall across from her.  
  
That was when she noticed she was in a prison cell on the end of a row of cells. She counted eight in all, hers included.  
  
She heard echoing footsteps approaching her and she shouted: "who's there?" The phrase echoed: "there, there, there, there..."   
  
A person entered Mimi's line of sight. It was impossible to tell any of this person's features, as they kept to the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Mimi," the person said. The voice made it clear that the person was female.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A figment of your imagination."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Justice is being served."  
  
"But what-"  
  
"Hush! I can't stay long because I have to go to school."  
  
"All those years I was trapped while you carried on with your pathetic, ditzy life. You got the best of everything. Do you understand me? EVERYTHING!"  
  
Mimi was growing more and more perplexed at this person's method of explaining and questioned: "what do you mean trapped?"  
  
"Do you know what it's like? Being forced to do everything YOU want to do? Do you know what it's like to be treated like a puppet, a machine?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Mimi muttered.  
  
"It's awful on the other side," the person continued, totally ignoring Mimi. "Every time YOU trip and skin your knee, I have to do the same. I have no choice. I HATE it!"  
  
"The other side of what?"  
  
"The MIRROR of course!" the girl cried. "How could you understand? You always got the best of what YOU wanted! I never got what I wanted! NEVER! But now it's your turn."  
  
"What are you saying?" Mimi queried, feeling more and more uneasy. "Who are you?"  
  
The person stepped from the shadows and Mimi gasped in surprise. The girl standing before her looked like a mirror image of herself.  
  
"I am you. Your reflection. And I want your life. Now if you will excuse me, I will be heading to school. It's time for the world to meet the new, improved Mimi Tachikawa!"   
  
With that, Mirror-Mimi raced from the prison, leaving Mimi once again in solitude...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Don't sue me for writing fan fics. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sat in her school desk fiddling with a pack of matches she had found on the way to school.  
  
Quietly, she struck a match, watching as it first sparked, then exploded into a torch-like flame burning yellow and blue. She shot a glance across the room at the teacher, but he was busy correcting homework.  
  
As inconspicuously as possible, she seized one of the straps from Sora's hat and drew the flame toward it. Sora was busily working on her homework.  
  
Mimi silently laughed. When it had been her other half had been in control, Sora would always finish before her.   
  
The flame caught the blue strap and flames began climbing up the strap.  
  
Mimi quickly blew out the match and stashed the book of matches in her pocket, then watched the fun begin.   
  
For a couple of seconds, Sora continued to work on her homework. Suddenly, she started and cried out in surprise. Mimi wished she could see Sora's face, but forced herself to act surprised. Sora quickly whipped the hat off her head and beat out the flames.  
  
Mimi didn't care that Sora had put out the flames so quickly. Her job had been accomplished; the hat was ruined.  
  
The teacher immediately trotted to the front of the room and questioned: "who has the matches?" His tone made it obvious that he was holding back extreme anger.  
  
Mimi shot a glance at the wall clock. It was just about time for the bell to ring.  
  
Three... Two... One... RIIIING! The bell rang, liberating the class. The instant Sora left the classroom, she raced toward the bathroom, her eyes shining with barely contained tears.  
  
Mimi grinned and walked toward her next class-one she had been looking forward to all day: office aide.   
  
Simply put, it was a class where the student relayed notes to other classrooms from the office.   
  
"Hello, Miss Tachikawa," the secretary greeted.  
  
Mimi smiled her most sugary smile and sweetly answered: "hello." The instant she had turned so her face was out of sight, she dropped the smile thinking: demeaning. It could give a person cavities.  
  
The bell rang for classes to start and Mimi took a seat, waiting to deliver a note. She could hardly contain herself.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was given a note. After another way-too-sweet smile, Mimi was on her way.  
  
Once outside the Office door, she removed a second note from her pocket and smiled. Soon, my friend. Soon, she thought.  
  
After delivering the original note, she quickly raced down the hall to room # 4. The teacher was reading to the class of eight-year-olds out of a chapter book and Mimi silently handed her the note.  
  
She left without a word and raced into the nearest vacant classroom she could find...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Kari Kamiya? Note for you," the teacher cheerily stated, handing the young girl the office note. "Go now."  
  
Kari nodded and got from her seat, then walked from the room as the teacher resumed reading.  
  
I didn't do anything to get into trouble, did I? She wondered, walking down the hall quietly. It was hard to believe that this same hall would be crammed with kids and chaos.  
  
She walked by the science lab. It was void of any class at that moment and it was dark. She could see a model skeleton against the wall across from the door.  
  
Next year I'll be taking classes in there, she thought, taking another look.  
  
Kari continued down the long hall, her footsteps echoing in the silence. She heard a door creak open behind her and stopped. Slowly, she turned around and saw Mimi approaching her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mimi," Kari greeted, happy to see her friend.  
  
"Kari, I'm supposed to get the Mr. Wang's grade book from the science lab for the Office. Can you help me find it?"  
  
Kari nodded and followed Mimi into the science lab. Though she had never had Mr. Wang as a science teacher, she had heard that he could be somewhat forgetful when it came to small things like turning in his grade book.  
  
The science lab was larger than most of the other classrooms in Odaiba Elementary. One wall was lined with cabinets and it had a sink. Gas outlets for Bunsen burners stuck out from the wall every few feet and there were no individual desks. Instead, there were five large tables with several chairs at them.   
  
Mr. Wang's desk was cluttered with stacks of papers and files, which utterly contradicted the rest of the room's cleanliness. Part of the wall directly across from the door was made of mirror, giving the illusion that the room was twice as large as it truly was.  
  
But something about the reflection wasn't right. Kari furrowed her brow and examined the mirror in confusion. The cabinets were perfectly reflected, as were the desks, the model skeleton-even Mr. Wang's cluttered desk. That was when she noticed it: her reflection was not in the mirror.  
  
The instant Kari realized this oddity, she heard Mimi close the door quietly. Mimi stepped to her side and Kari noticed that her reflection was also missing.  
  
"Mimi, look at the mirror," Kari muttered, pointing at the mirror.  
  
Mimi didn't even glance at the mirror and Kari got the idea that there was somebody else in the room with them.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari whispered, trying to hide the rising panic in her voice.  
  
She backed toward the door and bumped into someone.  
  
Kari muttered an apology and turned to see who was in the room with them and gasped sharply. The person was exactly like her.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to cry out in surprise, her twin hit her on the head with a heavy textbook and she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora walked toward her class wiping her eyes. She had gotten a late pass from the office so she wouldn't get into trouble for walking into History late.  
  
She walked toward room #2 trying not to picture how she probably looked at the moment. Once she had reached the girl's bathroom, she had cried. It had taken her a while to settle down. She couldn't believe somebody would be so horribly mean as to light her hat on fire. It was a wonder that her hair hadn't caught fire.  
  
As soon as she had stopped crying, Sora had immediately felt silly. Barely ever did she cry.   
  
When she walked by the science lab, she heard hushed voiced speaking. They sounded familiar.  
  
"You moron! We've got to at least TRY to fit in," one of them scolded.  
  
"Who are you calling a moron? I'm worlds smarter than you," the other answered.  
  
"Well you sure aren't acting it."  
  
"I've been trapped on the other side three years longer than you and I've been waiting all my life for this. I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest."  
  
Sora quietly reached for the door, but found it locked.  
  
Weird, she pondered. That sounded like Mimi and Kari.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Digimon. *checks again* Nope, still don't own them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part III  
  
  
  
  
Izzy sat outside Odaiba Elementary typing on his laptop after school. Golden October sunlight filtered through the trees overhead and a gust of warm wind blew some reddish-brown leaves out of the tree and into his lap.  
  
He brushed them off and continued with his work.  
  
After a couple of minutes, a loud crunching of leaves signaled that somebody was coming. He scooted down to the end of the bench to allow room for the newcomer without looking up from his work.  
  
"Hi, Izzy," the person loudly stated.  
  
Izzy jumped and quickly looked up from his laptop screen to see Mimi sitting on the bench beside him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mimi," he muttered, turning back to the screen.  
  
Mimi snickered and queried: "am I really that scary?"  
  
"I don't know. You've sure been acting strangely. It's almost like you're a different person or something."  
  
"And that frightens you?"  
  
"No, it's just odd, that's all. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Izzy inquired, all the while not looking up from the pineapple laptop.  
  
"Izzy, look at me," Mimi commanded, her voice suddenly taking on a rather harsh tone. When he didn't comply, she reached over and closed his laptop.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Izzy exasperatedly questioned as he began to re-open the yellow laptop.  
  
"Izzy, I wouldn't go sticking my nose where it didn't belong if I were you. If I were you, I'd quit before something terrible happened to me."  
  
Izzy blinked in surprise and answered: "are you threatening me?"  
  
The two children sat silent, looking one another in the eye until Mimi finally burst out laughing and cried out: "ME threaten YOU? Of course not! Hilarious! You really do have a sense of humor after all!" Then she turned and walked away leaving Izzy once again alone.  
  
  
~*~  
  
The instant Kari walked into her family's apartment, Miko, the family cat, raced to the door and began rubbing against her legs.  
  
"Get away from me, you filthy beast!" Kari shrieked, kicking the cat away from her.  
  
"Bad day at school?" Tai questioned upon seeing this train of events.   
  
"No, wonderful day."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
Kari immediately recognized her mistake and quickly blurted: "it's a new training method!"  
  
Tai raised his eyebrows, nodded and left the room.  
  
The moment he left the room, Kari let out a sigh. I almost blew it, she thought. He'll have to go very soon or else he'll figure it out.  
  
She walked past the bathroom and glanced at the mirror through the open door, noting with satisfaction that her reflection was non-existent.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Kari, wake up," Mimi pleaded. She had had no real way of knowing how long it had been since Kari had been deposited in the cell beside her, but her guess was that it had been at least two hours. She had been unconscious when she was brought to her prison and she had remained that way ever since.  
  
"Please, Kari," Mimi whispered.  
  
The younger girl's eyes cracked open and she groaned, rubbing her head where she had been hit by the textbook. When she noticed her new surroundings, she cried out in surprise.  
  
"It's OK," Mimi reassured. "I'm here, too."  
  
"But you were in the science lab with me!" Kari protested.  
  
"Well, it was me, but it wasn't me."  
  
Kari looked extremely confused and Mimi quickly explained all that had happened to her so far.  
  
"So our reflections are trying to make us switch places?" Kari disbelievingly questioned when Mimi had finished.  
  
"I know that sounds weird, but it's true," Mimi replied.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai lay in bed unable to sleep. Kari's sure been acting weird today, he thought. He recalled everything that had happened that day.   
  
After Kari had abused Miko, she had gone to her room, or so Tai had thought. As it turned out, she had poured every last drop of his hair gel down the sink, then justified her actions by saying she believed Tai shouldn't gel his hair up anymore. The day had been full of incidents like those.   
  
Tai heard somebody walking into his room.  
  
"Who's there?" he questioned, sitting up too quickly and smacking his head on the top bunk of his bunk bed.   
  
"Just me, Tai," Kari answered. "Nobody here but you and me."  
  
"No, someone else is here, too," Tai responded. The sparse light from the streetlight outside his window illuminated Kari along with somebody that was taller with wild hair.  
  
"Would I lie to you, big brother?"   
  
"I don't really know after how you've been acting today."  
  
"She's telling the truth," the other person harshly stated.  
  
Before Tai had time to react, the other person had leapt forward and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Tai fought back, but this other person was winning. Another hit sent him reeling. Finally, he was weakened to the point of losing consciousness.  
  
"You're finally free, my true brother," Kari whispered.  
  
Mirror-Tai simply smiled, savoring his newfound freedom.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sorry if you wanted to sue me; you can't! :-p   
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part IV  
  
  
  
  
  
CRASH! Mimi hit the mirror in her bathroom with a hammer over and over until it was nothing more than fragmented glass.  
  
She laughed, satisfied with her work of demolishing every mirror in the house, then swept up the shards of glass.  
  
Quickly, she dumped the glass out the window, watching as it rained down from the second story window, glinting in the sun.  
  
"Mimi, honey, what are you doing in there?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned, trying to open the door, but finding it locked.  
  
"Nothing!" Mimi snapped back. She ran her fingers through her newly dyed black hair.  
  
Instead of her average pink dress and hat, she was wearing a tight black leather skirt with knee-high boots. She was wearing a black blouse with white sleeves under a leather jacket.  
  
Mimi had put black lipstick thickly on her lips and her eyelashes were caked with jet-black mascara. She had also dyed her eyebrows black to match her hair.  
  
Other than the black makeup, Mimi's face was paper-white with a layer of powder. Her fingernails were also painted black.  
  
Instead of the normal ponytail on top of her head, she had let her hair down and it hung about her shoulders.  
  
"You have to leave now unless you want to be late for school," Mr. Tachikawa warned.  
  
Mimi stormed out of the bathroom, snatched up her book bag and slammed the front door after her.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Joe, have you noticed something weird about Mimi, Kari and Tai?" Izzy questioned.  
  
The two boys were seated on some bleachers after school watching a soccer game.  
  
"Weird's an understatement," Joe answered, pointing to Mimi, who was sitting near the bottom of the bleachers.  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in shock and he answered: "That's MIMI? I thought it was someone else!"  
  
"I haven't seen Kari or Tai today, though," Joe answered.  
  
"Kari's personality has done a 180 and Tai's been high strung all day," Izzy replied. "Yesterday Mimi threatened me, the denied it."  
  
"Hey, look! Tai's going for a goal!" Joe exclaimed. "Wait a minute... Is it just me or... IS HE GOING THE WRONG WAY?"  
  
Indeed, Tai was going the wrong way. Izzy watched in amazement as Tai scored a goal for the other team-then started celebrating over it.  
  
Izzy strained his ears and heard Tai's teammates shouting angrily at him. He could hear Mimi shouting something along the lines of: "get it right, you moron!"  
  
Tai's response was very strange indeed: "but that's our goalie, which means that's our goal-right?"  
  
After glancing at Tai, Izzy did a double take.   
  
"Wasn't his brace always on his left arm?" he wondered.  
  
"You're right! It's on the wrong arm!" Joe agreed.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Tai?" Sora queried.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to sit out the rest of the game," one of his teammates suggested.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine!"  
  
"You didn't seem as excited about the game today as you usually are," Sora pointed out.  
  
"Seriously, I'm OK!"  
  
Sora shook her head and responded: "then at least sit out the rest of this quarter."  
  
Tai opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it and nodded.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai wiped dried blood from under his nose and looked around his prison-like environment. When he saw Kari, he immediately inquired: "exactly what is going on with you? And who was that jerk who punched me?"  
  
"Sorry, Tai," Kari apologized. "It wasn't me."  
  
She then repeated Mimi's explanation of the situation, Mimi herself adding comments here and there.  
  
As soon as Kari had finished her story, Tai burst out: "we've got to warn the others somehow!"  
  
"I wish we could," Mimi tearfully answered.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora sat at her desk in her room finishing her homework by lamplight.   
  
Done, she thought, slamming the thick math book shut.  
  
A knock sounded at her door and she responded: "come in."  
  
The door did not open and Sora dismissed the knocking as her imagination.  
  
A couple of seconds later, the rapping ominously sounded again.  
  
"I said come in," Sora shouted. Once again the door remained closed.  
  
Sora sighed and opened the door. The instant the door was opened, somebody barreled into her, knocking her off her feet.  
  
"W-what do you want," she gasped, winded by the unexpected blow.  
  
"Like, your life."  
  
The person came into the light and Sora gasped. It was a perfect mirror image of herself.  
  
"Say, like, goodnight," Sora's twin cried, wrapping a rag around Sora's mouth. Sora tried not to breath through the cloth, but that was her only option other than to stop breathing.  
  
The instant she drew her breath, she felt oddly tired. She was asleep in seconds as her double laughed and cried: "like, free at last!"  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, you don't sue me and we are all happy people, 'kay? Enjoy part V!  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part V  
  
  
  
  
"And so I was thinking: like, math? Ew! Gag me with a spoon!" Sora related to Mimi. The two girls were sitting together in the cafeteria during lunch. "So then, Mr. Chaun was like: Miss Takenouchi, you're supposed to be doing your homework now. And so I like, gave him that LOOK and he like, totally backed off and left me alone!"  
  
Sora looked down at her school-bought lunch and screamed: "ew! Is that like, potato salad? It must have like, 5,000,000 calories in it!"  
  
"Shut up and eat," Mimi growled, gulping down the potato salad.   
  
"Like, I'd rather not eat this... calorie dump."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and tossed the plastic bowl of potato salad across the room at the trashcan. It would have gone directly in if Joe hadn't gotten in the way at the last second.  
  
Potato salad flew everywhere, splattering on the trashcan, the floor and Joe.  
  
"Hey!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Moron, watch where you're going next time!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"Like, sorry, Joe," Sora yelled.  
  
One of Sora's soccer teammates sat across from the two girls at the table and stated: "ready for the big soccer game today?"  
  
Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust and answered: "isn't that, like, the game where you have to chase some stupid black and white ball around?"  
  
"What's up with you today?" the teammate queried.  
  
"What, I could get, like, all muddy. No, worse-I could break, like, a nail!"  
  
"OK..." the teammate muttered, quickly moving away.  
  
Mimi turned toward Sora with fire in her eyes and she hissed: "you're supposed to LIKE soccer, nimrod!"   
  
"And you're, supposed to like pink," Sora argued.  
  
Mimi snorted and turned back to her lunch. "The day I wear pink is the day I succeed in world domination."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I wish I could figure it out, Izzy thought. What would cause such a personality change in Tai, Kari, Sora and Mimi?   
  
He remembered how they had been acting like complete opposites of their usual selves and how Tai's brace had been on the wrong arm. Another thing that had been puzzling him was the broken glass that had been outside Mimi's house. Strangely enough, it had looked like a mirror.  
  
As he walked down the hall toward his room, he walked by a mirror hanging on a wall. Izzy paused for a couple of seconds before turning back to the mirror and looking at his reflection thoughtfully.  
  
Izzy moved his right arm and his reflection moved its left.   
  
"Wait a minute," he muttered. A mirror image is almost a perfect likeness of a person except that left and right are opposites. The personalities have been opposites. Tai's brace was on the opposite arm, he considered.   
  
"But that's impossible. They're acting like reflections of themselves."  
  
The fragmented mirror outside Mimi's house didn't seem to click with all that had happened. Why would Mimi destroy mirrors?   
  
He began thinking aloud: "Hypothetically, if Mimi, Sora, Tai and Kari were actually reflections of themselves, then what would happen to the originals? It all started with Mimi. Then it was Kari. Then Tai. And finally, Sora. And why would Mimi want to break mirrors?"  
  
Izzy sighed and walked to his room, where he continued to reason: if their reflections somehow managed to switch places with them, then... "That's it!" he cried aloud.  
  
I'd better tell the others, Izzy decided, racing to the telephone and picking it up.  
  
He dialed Joe's phone number.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Kido residence. We're sorry we missed your call. Please leave your name and number after the beep," blared the answering machine.  
  
Izzy quickly hung up, realizing it would sound ridiculous if he left a message on the answering machine about his theory.  
  
He began dialing Matt's phone number, but remembered that he was at TK's for the weekend and instead dialed the Takaishi residence.   
  
It was Matt who answered the phone.  
  
"Matt, I know this is going to sound unbelievable but-" Izzy quickly trailed off when he noticed his reflection slowly fading away.   
  
"Izzy? What is it?"   
  
"Inconceivable!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Matt, be on your guard. Please alert TK also," Izzy quickly answered. "If my theory is correct, I don't have much time. It may be too late already."  
  
"On my guard for what?"  
  
"Anything," Izzy shouted.  
  
Matt furrowed his brow and queried: "what are you talking about?"  
  
A dial tone answered his question.  
  
"Izzy? Izzy, are you still there?"  
  
The only reply he received was the recorded operator saying: "if you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will, so don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part VI  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy opened his eyes to a flickering light. Torches mounted on a stone wall were creating the light, casting an eerie yellowish glow around the prison-like place he was now in.  
  
"Oh, Izzy, they got you, too!" Mimi moaned.   
  
"You're probably wondering what's been going on," Tai stated.  
  
"Actually, I believe I figured it out," Izzy replied.  
  
"Good, could you tell me?" another voice asked.  
  
Izzy turned to the cell on his left and cried in surprise: "Joe? When did-"  
  
"Would somebody just tell me what's going on?" Joe interrupted.  
  
Izzy explained his theory to Joe, occasionally being interjected with a comment by one of the other Digidestined.  
  
When Izzy had finished his explanation, Sora gasped and murmured: "this means only Matt and TK are left."  
  
Izzy smiled; glad he had managed to warn them before it was too late.  
  
Footsteps echoed distantly, drawing ever closer. After a couple of moments, three people came into view. Izzy gasped in surprise. Though he had known he would eventually see his reflection come to life, it was still surprising. Accompanying his reflection were mirror-Joe and mirror-Mimi.  
  
"So, the braniac figured it out," mirror-Mimi sneered.  
  
Izzy said nothing, but returned mirror-Mimi's gaze.  
  
The staring contest went on for a few more seconds until mirror-Joe stated: "are we going to sit here staring all day or are we going to accomplish what we came here to do?"  
  
"I'm getting to it!" mirror-Izzy shouted.  
  
"Well, hurry up. I have a parachuting class to go to in less than a half hour," mirror-Joe mumbled.  
  
"PARACHUTING?!?" Joe repeated. "PARACHUTING?" He sat down on the floor of his cell hard and repeated: "parachuting" over and over.  
  
"Well... Uh..." mirror-Izzy muttered.  
  
"Spit it out already, dimwit!" mirror-Mimi shrieked.   
  
"I think your laptop's broke," mirror-Izzy stated. "It won't turn on."  
  
Izzy furrowed his brow, somewhat interested in what the three reflections had to say.  
  
"Let me see it," he commanded.  
  
Mirror-Izzy handed Izzy the laptop through the bars of his cell. Izzy clicked the on switch of the laptop and it turned on as always.  
  
"Uh... Did you try turning it on?" he inquired.  
  
"You mean it has an on switch?" his reflection wondered, snatching the laptop back. "Hehe... Sorry, guys," he muttered to the two reflections. He raced from the prison cell, closely followed by mirror-Joe and mirror-Mimi.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Who was it, Matt?" TK inquired as Matt hung up the phone.  
  
"Izzy. I think he's in trouble. He told me to be on my guard, but he wouldn't say what for and he also told me to warn you."  
  
Matt started toward the front door of the apartment and TK questioned: "where are you going, Matt?"  
  
"To Izzy's. I already told you I think something happened to him."  
  
As he reached for the door handle, a knock sounded on the door.  
  
Must be mom home with the groceries, Matt decided, turning the door handle.  
  
"Don't open it, Matt!" TK shouted.  
  
Matt turned away from the door and wondered: "why not, TK? It's probably mom."  
  
To his surprise, TK raced in front of the door and looked at him with pleading eyes. "No, it's not."  
  
Again, Matt reached for the door handle, but TK planted himself in front of the door.  
  
"Come on, TK. Let me open the door."  
  
TK shook his head, fear blazing in his eyes. "Please don't open the door Matt."  
  
"I already told you, it's just mom. Here, I'll show you," Matt reassured as he steered TK out of the way and turned the door handle.  
  
Two people dressed all in black forced their way inside and TK cried out in fear.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt questioned, backing away from the door. The taller of the two people looked disturbingly like himself, while the younger looked like TK. He felt a pang of fear when he noticed his double holding a heavy baseball bat. "Leave us alone!"  
  
Quite suddenly, Matt's twin flew over to him and seized him firmly by the neck. The tight grip made Matt gag and he choked: "TK, run!"  
  
TK shot a terrified glance at his older brother and at the two intruders, then raced out the open front door.  
  
After a couple of moments, he heard Matt's voice coldly shout: "you little idiot! Don't let him get away!" though it sounded cold and harsh.  
  
TK looked over his shoulder and saw his mirror image chasing after him, then heard Matt shout in pain before falling to the ground.  
  
Before he could begin to comprehend the situation, he had hit the stairs of the apartment building and he was racing down, stumbling and tripping in his haste.  
  
After a final flight of stairs, TK raced outside and down the street, his double not far behind.  
  
Aimlessly, TK turned down streets and alleyways until he came to a back ally with a high fence, a dead end.  
  
Quickly, he shot a desperate glance around the grungy ally and his eyes fell on a rusty dumpster. In a flash, he had climbed inside. Seconds later, his twin was in the ally.  
  
TK held his breath partly because he wanted to remain silent and partly because of the awful smell of the old dumpster.  
  
A couple of seconds later, TK heard his look-alike utter a word he would never dream of saying before hurrying out of the ally.  
  
TK sighed in relief.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part VII  
  
  
  
  
  
The eight reflections of the Digidestined were together in an old warehouse, ready to finish their plans.  
  
"Did you have any trouble?" Joe asked Matt  
  
"I didn't, but that little brat let his reflection get away," Matt answered, glaring at TK.  
  
"It's not my fault he's smarter than he seems!" TK argued.  
  
A pause followed the young boy's protest until Sora sighed and answered: "well, we can't, like, wait any longer. People are going to get suspicious if we go around with, like, no reflections."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up and listen, TK!" Mimi screeched. "You've got to go and get that little twerp as soon as possible!"  
  
"And if you don't get the job done quick, you'll have to return to being a reflection, a shadow while we are free!" Kari added. She paused for a moment before adding: "on second thought, take your time."  
  
TK gulped nervously. These people were not his friends, as the originals would have been. He knew they wouldn't think twice about making him return to the other side of the mirror.  
  
"Get it done," Tai commanded.  
  
TK raced toward the door of the warehouse while the seven other reflections walked on toward the area they were holding their originals captive...  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK didn't leave the safety of the dumpster until the alleyway he was in became bathed in velvety darkness as the sun set.  
  
His legs were numb from the cramped position he had stayed in for the past hours.  
  
When he finally arrived home, his heart was pounding, afraid of what he would find. The door was unlocked and he quietly stepped inside.  
  
"TK! We were so worried!" his mother cried, racing to her younger son.  
  
TK looked around the apartment half expecting to see his reflection lurking in the shadowy corners or hiding under the couch, but with his mother came safety.  
  
Though Matt seemed to be happy about his return, TK saw something different in his older brother's eyes; a harsh coldness that had never been there before.  
  
"TK, honey, what is it?" Mrs. Takaishi queried upon noticing her son's terrified expression.  
  
"Nothing, mom," TK muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! I was just about ready to call the police!" Mrs. Takaishi scolded.  
  
TK nodded and his mother retreated to the kitchen to fix dinner.   
  
Matt also walked down the hall to his temporary room, pausing by the mirror hung in the room to glance at his reflection and smile before continuing on his way.  
  
The reflection remained after Matt left the room and TK gasped as his true brother pounded on the mirror, making it bounce on the wall before disappearing...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"For the last time, it's time for bed!" Mrs. Takaishi insisted.  
  
TK fearfully shook his head, not wanting to be left alone in his room.  
  
"Please mom," he whispered. "Please don't make me go to sleep."  
  
Matt emerged from his room and stated: "you're being ridiculous, bro. It's 10:30. Quit stalling and go to bed."  
  
For the past one and a half hour, TK had refused to go to bed, insisting he wasn't tired. He had held back every yawn, forced his eyes to stay open and acted perky, but it was getting harder and harder to defy sleep.  
  
TK yawned loudly and his mother guided him into his room.  
  
"Goodnight, TK," she whispered, closing the door behind him.  
  
Fearfully, he looked around the room for any sign of his double. Satisfied he was alone, he collapsed onto his bed, too tired to even turn out the light.  
  
TK was asleep in under a minute.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Much later that night, somebody clamping their hand over his mouth awakened TK. His eyes snapped open to be met with his twin.  
  
TK tried to cry out, but the best he could manage was a muffled noise through his reflection's hand.  
  
"Be quiet or I WILL kidnap you," his double ferociously whispered. "Are you going to let me make my offer?"  
  
TK nodded and his reflection slowly removed his hand from his mouth.  
  
"I'm here to help you."  
  
TK furrowed his brow and answered: "with what?"  
  
"Freeing the others."  
  
Before TK could voice his question, his reflection was already explaining: "not that I really care about them. I just want to do something against the others because they treat me like crap. So are you going to help me or do I have to switch places with you?"  
  
TK looked at his reflection, searching for any sign of foolery before whispering back: "I'll help."  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Where?"  
  
TK's reflection sighed in exasperation and muttered: "maybe you're not as smart as I thought. To free the others."  
  
"Now?" TK disbelievingly questioned.  
  
"No, next millennium. Of course now!"  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You should probably get the idea by now that I don't own Digimon, but I'll say it again: I don't own it. Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part VIII  
  
  
  
  
  
TK walked beside his double hardly daring to speak. He knew that his twin wouldn't have second thoughts about trapping him on the other side of the mirror if anything went wrong.  
  
They had been walking through town for quite some time until mirror-TK suddenly stated: "don't let fear get in your way."  
  
"What?" TK questioned, surprised to be spoken to.  
  
"When you go through the mirror. I'm warning you right now it's nothing like out here."  
  
They continued on once again in silence. TK noticed that the buildings were getting shabbier. Most of the hotels had chipped paint or even a few boarded up windows.   
  
TK suddenly inquired of his reflection: "aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"I can't. If we both go, we're both going to get stuck on the other side. I'm afraid your friends won't listen to me. Besides, one of us has to round up the reflections."  
  
The thought of going into a totally unknown realm scared TK. With a growing sense of apprehension, he also noted that they were in the worst part of town.   
  
Very few of the buildings were inhabited by people. Most were home to rats and old beer cans long since discarded. Nearly every window in every building was broken leaving large, staring holes in the crumbling buildings. The holes reminded TK of eyes and he shivered at this thought.  
  
Some of the buildings bore graffiti while others were halfway demolished. Bricks were scattered across the ground and the entire place gave off a dead air.  
  
Finally, they stopped next to the most rundown building of all-a warehouse. The two large windows at the front were boarded shut and the paint that had once made it look flashy and lively had completely chipped off. The door lay rotting and half covered in rubble from other buildings just inside the doorframe. TK felt as though nothing would ever live in this building again-not even rats.   
  
Something in the air tingled against his skin, giving the young boy goose bumps as he clambered over the cluttered doorway.  
  
"Can you feel it?"  
  
TK blinked and looked at his reflection in confusion. "Feel what?"  
  
"That feeling in the air. The one that gives you the feeling like there's something magic in here. Can you feel it?"  
  
"I think so," TK muttered.  
  
TK's reflection motioned for him to follow and they walked to the far side of the room. When they reached the far wall, mirror-TK mumbled: "I know it's around here somewhere. Where is it?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Ah, found it!" came the triumphant reply.   
  
Mirror-TK moved an old pop can out of the way and stepped on a tiny button. A hissing noise sounded and the floor beside the wall dropped away to reveal stairs.  
  
They both walked down the flight of stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly in the silence. When they left the stairs, they came to a small walkway with torches mounted on the left wall and small prison cells all down the right. A mirror glinted in the torchlight at the end of the walkway.  
  
"This is it," mirror-TK muttered, pointing to the mirror. "You've got to go through."  
  
TK nodded and stepped up to the mirror, extending his hand to touch the surface. He gasped in surprise when his hand went through the mirror. The mirror itself was not solid at all. It was more like thick, gelatinous water. What surprised him more was the way his hand felt as though it was detached from his body.  
  
He withdrew his hand.  
  
"Are you going to go through or do I have to throw you in?" mirror-TK shouted. "You'd better hurry up before I change my mind about this and decide to leave you there."  
  
Quickly, TK stepped through the mirror and into a terrifying world.  
  
Cold mist swirled about the ground and bit at his legs, though it was impossible to see this, as the whole place was dark. It wasn't the type of dark that your eyes adjusted to. This darkness was like an impenetrable black that pressed in on you. This was darkness so intense that even a flashlight would do little to aid you.   
  
Fear stabbed through TK as he looked around, trying to see something, anything in this horrible place. Memories of his parents divorce flooded into his mind, but they were altered. In these memories, TK felt it was he who had caused the divorce.  
  
He tried to take a breath to steady himself, but the air that entered his lungs was so cold it was as though an iron hand was squeezing his heart.   
  
The memories became more and more realistic and tears formed in the boy's eyes. As the salty liquid traveled down his face, it froze.  
  
This was worse than anything he had ever imagined. This was utterly terrifying. In this world, the sun was only a myth, as its warming rays never touched the ground to make plants grow.  
  
A phrase ran through his head: "don't let fear get in your way." He thought for a moment and remembered his reflection giving him this advice.  
  
With a shuddering sigh, TK forced himself to think of something other than the cold.   
  
He forced the memories from his mind and for a brief moment, the darkness cleared and he could see.  
  
"I'm not afraid," TK whispered, though the quivering in his voice suggested otherwise. "I'm not afraid!" he repeated.  
  
The darkness suddenly disappeared giving way to blessed light. Warmth spread through the young boy, giving him strength.  
  
Even though the place he was in was covered with snow, the warm feeling stayed with him.  
  
I'm going to find them, TK thought, walking through the snow...   
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way. Thank you for your consideration and enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part IX  
  
  
  
  
  
TK had been walking through the snowy plains for what seemed like hours. The scenery had been exactly the same ever since he had entered the mirror-all white with snow with nothing else to see.  
  
He vaguely wondered how he would find his way back to the mirror and his way out, but quickly let the matter drop when the darkness began to return.  
  
Quite suddenly, fire shot from the ground directly ahead of him.   
  
TK jumped back in surprise as the flames continued to shoot upward for several minutes before retreating back underground. Strangely enough, there was no hole for the fire to come through; the snow hadn't even melted.  
  
As TK continued to walk, more flares began breaking through the ground all around him. He continued on trying not to watch the fire shooting from the ground as though from a volcano on all sides.  
  
The eruptions became more and more frequent until finally, flames burst out of the ground directly under him, throwing him into the air.  
  
At first, TK had expected to be killed or feel some sort of pain, but after a couple of seconds, he realized that the flames wouldn't hurt him.   
  
Before he had time to think about it, he hit the snowy ground. He turned back to the flame, but it had already receded to nothing.  
  
Another jet of fire flew from the ground in front of him and he noticed something in the flames he hadn't seen before: a face formed by the fire.  
  
This face wasn't his brothers or any of his friends; this face looked horrible, like a demon. Its nose had rotted away, leaving a horrid, gaping hole. Scars wound across the face, giving it an even more horrifying appearance. One of the eyes was missing and fiery blood dripped down the face. The other eye hung, torn out of its socket. The lips had rotted away exposing teeth with holes in them.   
  
TK wanted to scream or cry or both, but all he could call forth was a terrified whimper. This world was more awful than anything he had ever seen in his nightmares. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have thought it was Hell.   
  
The darkness suddenly returned along with the cold, but the face remained for a moment even in the dark. It slowly faded away, leaving nothing but darkness once again.  
  
The darkness was impenetrable once again. It made TK blind. But he was glad.  
  
  
~*~  
  
I... I can't open my eyes... Somebody help me, please! I can't open my eyes! Where am I? Why am I here? What did I ever do to have to come here? These thoughts flashed through Matt's mind as he lay unable to move.  
  
Cold, wet... Snow? What happened to the others? Are they here too? Is TK here?   
  
At the thought of TK being in this terrible place, Matt cringed.  
  
A vision flashed through Matt's mind. He was back in the Digital World with all his friends.  
  
Puppetmon appeared and wanted to take TK to play with him, but Matt refused, stepping protectively in front of his younger brother.   
  
"How sweet," Puppetmon laughed, easily tying Matt up. "Now are you going to come with me, TK?"  
  
TK shook his head and moved back, making Puppetmon angry.  
  
"Puppet pummel!" the Digimon screamed, hitting TK with the attack. TK fell to the ground, his head lying at a strange angle.   
  
There was no way he could have survived the attack. No way.   
  
Tears flooded down Matt's face, though his eyes remained closed. He knew it had been only a dream-like vision, but it had felt real.  
  
Why is this happening? Why? Somebody, something answer me!   
  
But, as he very well knew, the questions were met with silence.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK trembled in the cold, the memory of the gruesome face still branded into his memory.   
  
I have to help the others, I have to. If I don't, they're stuck here forever, he thought. The darkness slowly receded to light once again, returning the flame jets with it.   
  
Trying not to look at the fire or the faces in it, TK trudged through the snow.  
  
Living vines pushed their way through the snow like snakes, winding aimlessly around, occasionally wrapping around a small animal and dragging it under the snow squealing.   
  
TK continued on his way, watching the vines as they hunted their prey, then pulled the animals under the snow.  
  
Quite suddenly, TK tripped over someone or something in the snow.  
  
A brown glove lay on the snow next to Matt who was half buried in the powdery white substance.  
  
"Matt!" TK cried upon noticing his brother's condition.   
  
Matt's eyes were sealed shut from tears that had frozen. He was lying very still, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest, which obviously meant he was still alive. His skin was a pale white color and he looked nearly dead.  
  
"TK?" Matt whispered, voice half hopeful and half sad.  
  
"It's me," TK answered. "Come on, we've got to get out of here and we've got to find the others."  
  
Matt didn't respond and TK added: "Matt, get up."  
  
Again, Matt remained silent for a while before sadly whispering: "I don't think I can."  
  
"Try," TK replied.  
  
Matt tried to move his arms, legs, hands-anything, but was unable to move enough to stand.  
  
"I'm sorry, TK. I can't," he quietly stated.   
  
"But you have to! Don't give up Matt, please keep trying! Matt? Matt!"  
  
But Matt seemed to be unconscious.  
  
TK felt like crying. He had never seen his brother like this before and it worried him. He had never imagined Matt's spirit being so broken, so dead. He had never seen his brother give up.  
  
The sad feeling suddenly left him and he suddenly felt angry. Angry that Matt would barely even try.  
  
"Get up!" he cried, trying to make Matt sit up.  
  
Surprisingly, the ice that had forced Matt's eyes closed melted and he regained consciousness.   
  
"TK, what's going on? How did we get here?" he bewilderedly inquired. "And what happened to those kids that were in our house?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"What is there to remember? Why are we here?"   
  
TK quickly explained about his reflection and having to find everybody else while Matt listened.  
  
"We've got to hurry," he added once he had finished.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy felt as though he was suspended over a bottomless pit. His eyes, once bright and inquisitive were dull and unfocused, like when his curiosity had been stolen.  
  
He was trapped inside himself, unable to move, but able to think, to wonder.   
  
Izzy vaguely noticed that he was next to somebody, but who it was seemed to be of no importance to him.  
  
It felt as though this was his purpose in life, this was his one thing to accomplish. It was as though he had been there all his life and he would remain there all his life.  
  
He racked his memory for something before this world, but only shadows, words and phrases returned.  
  
Adopted... Laptop... Friends... Vademon... Mirror... Tentomon... Pineapple...?   
  
These words, he knew they were supposed to mean something to him, but what he couldn't understand. The first three made sense to him, but the final four seemed so strange.  
  
Without a second thought, he dismissed the thought from his mind.   
  
Again, the realization that somebody was next to him came to his mind. The first thing that came to him about that person was pink.   
  
Pink... Who was it?  
  
The thought began slipping from his mind, but he forced it to return. Who did he know who wore so much pink?  
  
He saw images of a girl walking through a forest with a small green monster that had a large flower atop its head, then of the same girl shouting at someone-him?   
  
Mimi... It's Mimi! But why are we here?  
  
Nearly the instant the question entered Izzy's mind, it began slipping away like sand through a person's fingers. He tried to grasp the question back, but it was soon gone without a second thought.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi felt like she was sinking underwater. Everything around her was wavery and blurry, distorted and sounds were so muffled and far away.  
  
Oddly, she didn't fight the darkness that was biting at her. In fact, she was doing quite the opposite. She was welcoming it.  
  
The dark was so soothing and inviting. Nothing else mattered except for the darkness. She sank down, deeper and closer to the comforting dark when a voice suddenly cut through the water: "Mimi! Izzy!"  
  
From far away, she heard voices that sounded familiar. She felt a bit of curiosity toward the source of the voices, but the darkness seemed so much more important.   
  
"Mimi!"  
  
There they were again.   
  
Go away, she thought. Leave me alone.  
  
"Come on, Mimi, snap out of it!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong hands pulling her out of the water and towards light. Just as she reached the surface, she remembered the voices. Matt and TK.   
  
Mimi quickly stood up and looked at the snow-covered area she was in surprised and frightened. She noticed Izzy was also here, but why she didn't know.  
  
Before she could voice her question, Izzy inquired: "how did we get here? This isn't Odaiba."  
  
Matt and TK hastily explained all that had happened so far to Izzy and Mimi.  
  
"Now I know why they wanted out," Mimi muttered. "It's like just living without anything in your life. Does anybody really deserve this? Even our reflections?"  
  
"Mimi, if we leave, they have to come back here," Matt explained.  
  
"But this is no life at all!" Mimi cried.  
  
"He is correct," Izzy stated.  
  
"They're willing to trap us here and take our lives. The least we should do is get our own lives back," Matt stated.  
  
Mimi nodded, only half convinced and the quartet walked away to find their other comrades.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you people that go around looking for someone to forget their disclaimers, but I don't own Digimon in any way. Thank and enjoy the fic.  
  
(A/N: The next part will be the last of this series. I hope you are all enjoying it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part X  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari's eyes snapped open to a chillingly different world than that of what she was used to. For a moment, she wondered what had woken her so suddenly. Then she saw it: a vine wrapped around her leg and trying to pull her under the snow.  
  
She screamed and tried to kick the vine away from her, but it only tightened its grip. As she was struggling, she saw another thing that made her even more confused. Sora and Joe were both lying a short distance away seemingly in a deep sleep.  
  
"Joe! Sora! Help me!" Kari cried, fighting the living vine with all her might.  
  
Neither of them answered or stirred.   
  
Kari fearfully turned back to the vine that was wrapped around her and began to unwind it from her legs, using all her strength.  
  
The vine wouldn't relinquish her so easily and it began pulling her slowly under the snow.  
  
"Help!" she repeated, kicking wildly to escape.  
  
The more she struggled, the harder the vine pulled until she was too deep into the snow to struggle.  
  
Help me, somebody, Kari silently pleaded as her head disappeared under the sea of white.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Joe! Sora! Help me!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mimi asked of the others.  
  
"It sounded like Kari," TK answered. "And it sounds like she's in trouble!"  
  
Izzy nodded and added: "Joe and Sora must be with her."  
  
The quartet raced toward the area Kari's cries had come from to find Joe and Sora, both in the same state that Izzy, Mimi and Matt had previously been in, but no Kari.  
  
"But what happened to..." Mimi murmured, looking around for any sign of Kari in the vast wilderness.  
  
Izzy quickly revived Sora while Mimi did the same for Joe.  
  
After another hasty explanation of where they were, the six children began to leave to continue the search for their two missing friends.  
  
Just as they were leaving, TK tripped over something projecting from the snow. Upon closer inspection, they looked like...  
  
"Fingers?" he whispered. "Hey, come back!"  
  
Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Sora quickly raced to TK's side all worried for the young boy.  
  
"What is it, TK? What's wrong?" Matt inquired.  
  
TK pointed to the fingertips just protruding from the snow.  
  
Instinctively, Matt quickly dug the snow away from the fingers to expose a pair of hands. He grasped the hands and pulled with all his might to free the person who was trapped, but something was holding them under the snow.  
  
He pulled again, but the person was firmly stuck.  
  
Joe took one of the hands and helped Matt.  
  
After a couple of moments, Kari flew out of the snow, making the other boys fall backwards.  
  
Surprisingly, the young girl seemed to be all right, aside from the fact that she was cold from being in the snow.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as her teeth chattered.  
  
  
~*~  
  
What did any of us ever do to be here? Where IS here, come to think of it, Tai wondered, trying to see in his strange new surroundings.   
  
It's... cold. Dark. Are the others even here?   
  
Light suddenly flooded his senses and he looked about. He was in a hospital waiting room. His mother was pacing nervously and his father had a strained look on his face.  
  
It seemed real, but no. No, it was a memory. Wasn't it?  
  
Tai's cheek still stung from his mother's slap as the staunch doctor solemnly walked into the room.  
  
"Is there any improvement? Is my baby all right?" Mrs. Kamiya demanded.  
  
The doctor sighed and quietly answered: "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kamiya. We tried to save your daughter, but I'm afraid she didn't make it."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya's eyes filled with tears and she glared at Tai with such a malignant anger it frightened him.  
  
No, this isn't right! She's supposed to live! Tai mentally screamed. This has already happened and she LIVED!  
  
A voice was drifting to him fainter than the faintest breeze and he strained to hear it. It sounded like Kari, but no... She was dead. Wasn't she?  
  
Tai's eyes suddenly opened to see Kari and all six of his other friends.  
  
"You're alive!" Tai happily cried, hugging his little sister tightly.  
  
Kari smiled and answered: "of course I am."  
  
Tai stopped hugging Kari upon noticing the snowy environment he was in and queried: "where are we?"  
  
Before anybody could begin to explain, the world they were in suddenly dropped away leaving nothing but emptiness for the eight children to tumble into...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I sure did get him!" mirror-TK stated as he lead the seven other reflections into the prison-like room.   
  
"We were just about ready to put you back in the mirror," mirror-Izzy stated.  
  
Mirror-Mimi glared around the room and savagely questioned: "where is he then?"  
  
"He's... here," mirror-TK muttered.  
  
"Where?" mirror-Joe shouted.  
  
Mirror-TK noticed with growing unease that he was being forced backward to the mirror.  
  
"Right... THERE!" he shouted, closing his eyes and pointing behind the other seven reflections.  
  
As if by a miracle, TK suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fell onto the floor. Less than two seconds later, he was followed by Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Kari and Tai.  
  
The seven reflections looked at mirror-TK with fire in their eyes. Mirror-Kari quietly said: "so you were going to betray us. Now I understand."  
  
"Of course I wasn't! We've got to get them back in there!" mirror-TK quickly shouted, racing toward the originals, followed by the seven other reflections...  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon no matter how much I wish I did. Oh well. Enjoy the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reflection Deception-Part XI  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside an old, rundown warehouse in a part of Odaiba, Japan that time had left behind all was peaceful. If anybody had happened to pass by, it would have seemed like nothing more than an ordinary warehouse.  
  
But what that person wouldn't see would be what was happening underneath the not-so-extraordinary warehouse.  
  
Eight children were fighting against their own reflections underground to regain control of their lives.  
  
Izzy seemed to be outsmarting his double, dodging his blows and leading him ever closer to the mirror.  
  
"Stand STILL!" mirror-Izzy screamed, once again trying to hit his original.  
  
Mirror-Joe stopped trying to steal Joe's glasses upon realizing what was going to happen to mirror-Izzy.  
  
"Wait!" he warned, but Izzy had already ducked his reflection's swing.  
  
Mirror-Izzy stumbled forward, the momentum of his swing forcing him forward-right into the mirror.  
  
Just as mirror-Izzy had nearly completely disappeared through the mirror, evil-Joe grabbed hold of his foot, trying to keep his ally out of the mirror.  
  
Unfortunately, this predicament left him vulnerable. It would only take a slight push to send both him and evil-Izzy back to where they belonged.  
  
Izzy pushed mirror-Joe with all his might, sending him flying through the mirror. There was an angry shout from Joe's reflection, which was quickly silenced when he went through the mirror-and then he was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and his reflection were battling each other drawing ever closer to the mirror, though neither noticed, as they were more worried about the fight.  
  
Closer and closer they came, the reflection backing toward the mirror, not knowing of the danger.   
  
Finally, the reached the mirror and Matt smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" mirror-Matt warily questioned.  
  
"Just thought I'd say something to you..."  
  
Matt's reflection looked at him curiously.  
  
"'Bye!"   
  
With that benedictory word, Matt easily pushed his reflection through the mirror.  
  
"Can't we talk this over?" Sora asked of her reflection as she was forced toward the mirror.  
  
"Like, what is there to talk about?"   
  
"Why can't we just both live here?"   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's, like, impossible. People would, like, wonder if we both went around with no reflection!" mirror-Sora laughed as she arrogantly reached toward her original to force her back into the mirror.  
  
Sora's looked past her double and her eyes widened in surprise. Quickly, she ducked as Tai and his reflection plowed into mirror-Sora, knocking her off her feet and into the mirror.  
  
The two boys pushed past Sora towards the mirror until mirror-Tai was forced to return to where he belonged.  
  
Kari was having a difficult time with her reflection. She didn't want to fight and unfortunately for her, her reflection was trying to pose as her-and doing a good job of it.  
  
"Tai, help me!" mirror-Kari cried, trying to deceive everybody into thinking she was the true Kari.  
  
"No, she's faking!" Kari warned as the others raced toward them.   
  
Which one is which? Mirror-Kari thought, trying to force down her laughter. Or at least she THOUGHT she hadn't said the question aloud.   
  
"It's her!" Izzy shouted, pointing at mirror-Kari.  
  
Mirror-Kari barely had time to comprehend what was happening as she was swept off her feet and carried toward the mirror.  
  
"Let me go, you idiots! She's the faker!" mirror-Kari screeched, struggling against them.  
  
But it was no use and she was back where she came from.  
  
Mimi was having the hardest time against her reflection. The seven other children quickly ran to her aide, TK wondering what had happened to his reflection. He hadn't seen his twin since the battle had started.  
  
"Looks like it's eight against one," mirror-Mimi snickered. "Too bad the one is going to win."  
  
Tai made a grab for evil-Mimi's hand, but she surprised him by snatching his hand and flipping him over her shoulder easily.  
  
"Looks like this is going to be a piece of cake," she yawned, knocking Matt's legs from under him with a quick sweep of her leg and breaking free of the circle.  
  
"See you later, losers!" she crowed, sprinting toward the stairs of the prison.  
  
"Why don't we make it NINE against one?" a young boy's voice queried, quickly jumping in front of her.  
  
"Traitor!" she hissed, raising her fists as though to threaten mirror-TK.  
  
She was so occupied with TK's reflection, she didn't notice the eight other children sneaking up on her.  
  
"You know, I'd really learn to accept life the way it's supposed to be," mirror-TK stated.   
  
"Accept living on the other side of the mirror? NEVER!"  
  
The eight Digidestined suddenly seized mirror-Mimi from behind, pulling her back toward the mirror.  
  
"TRAITOR!" she screeched as she was returned to the other side of the mirror.  
  
TK's reflection smiled and walked toward the mirror quietly.  
  
"Hey, wait!" TK shouted.  
  
Mirror-TK turned from the mirror and looked at his original wordlessly.  
  
"Thanks," TK said.  
  
"Any time. See you all later!"  
  
And with that, mirror-TK stepped through the mirror smiling.  
  
  
~*~  
  
One week later...  
  
TK sat in the living room thinking about everything that had happened the night they had all fought against their reflections.  
  
Something his reflection had said popped into his head: "see you all later!"  
  
Did he really mean that? TK wondered, looking across the room and into the mirror.  
  
After a moment, he jumped in surprise. Was it just him... Or had his reflection just smiled and waved?!?  
  
  
(A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic. I'm glad to hear you liked it! Another fic by me coming sometime in the near future. 'Bye!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
